Beauty and the Beast
by K.L.Ferguson
Summary: AU ScabiorXHermione Fic. The snatchers find Hermione alone and with Ron and Harry coming back at any moment, she needs to get rid of them. Expected to be taken to the ministry, she is surprised, to find that not all snatchers are stupid.. Rated M for some sweet lovin' in later chapters, plus swearing. AU sett during DH, R&R appreciated! M for later chapters
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer** - I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, and these characters are borrowed, in a non profitable way. Harry potter belongs to a certain J.K Rowling.  
The first chapter is rather short, but its just to get a sense and an opening. R&R  
Also not my first fanfiction though, my first one posted here, I apologize for any typos or grammar errors.

* * *

**We Meet at Last**

The forest path seemed to stretch forever. Dark green vines and moss-covered branches stretching from the sides like ravenous serpents as if trying to enrapture any passers that dared walk down this hollowed road. One of the men walking down that road, a tall and muscular figure, stopped to a halt. His black leather boots skidding a little in the gravel as he did. The man took a fleeting glance around the forests silent interior, they were far from any nearby villages and towns now.

'Oi you lot, stop..do you 'ear that?" The tall man grumbled, to the group of four men following him, the falter in his voice was evident of curiosity, causing his men to stop immediately and draw out their wands. After the sound of grumbling and moaning as they retrieved their weapons, they all paused looking around the forest.

Silence.

"Nothin'.." One of the followers retorted.  
"Scabby you're gettin' paranoid ..there aint nothings about 'ere-" Another man was adding with a burly voice but he was cut off by a hand held in the air from the tall man.

Scabior held his hand up to silence the filthy creature moaning at him, and it was just then that he heard it again. How could his men not hear it? stupid twats the lot of them. It was the sound of a fire crackling with sharp hisses. Not near by no, it was to the west.  
Scabior's smirk stretched across his face, "Seems to me lads, that someone is playing in the forest, when they ought not to be. Now what are we going to do about that eh?" He casually turned on his heel and started to the west with his arrogant strut.

His actions were met with some happy jeering, and he was soon followed.

His men where stupid. Then again, that tended to be a habit with snatchers. Wizards and witches who had a hard time learning anything useful. Well useful by the ministry's eyes. Greyback was useful no doubt of that. He was a filthy beast, Scabior had to admit, but useful no less. Hired muscle, good sense of smell and a fast runner, everything a snatcher ought to be. The other men had these attributes obviously, though they were not nearly as good as Fenrir Greyback and Greyback was not nearly as great as Scabior. No, Scaboir was a great snatcher, he had all the usual attributes, and he wasn't even a werewolf, like that filth Greyback. His manners too were favorable to most pure bloods. Most of the time. He was also rather smug about his looks. Tall in height, and a slim yet muscular figure, littered with few scars. His eyes were large orbs, smooth as glass and glaringly icy. A beautiful shade of pale blue that always seemed to have a suggestive glint in them. His nose was long and sharp, like most of his features it was pointed. His cheekbones seemed to be his most alluring aspect, they were high and prominent and with his sharp square jaw it gave his face an overall shady and somber lure.

Scabior felt his nose twitch at the smell of the small fire up ahead, now that they were closer he grinned. They should fetch a nice price at the ministry. Just as he was thinking of reaping in the profits his nose was attacked by another scent. What was that? It was heavenly, a smooth feminine smell, it was enticing, inviting even. He let out a sigh,

'Smell that?' He quizzed his men. Thoughts shaping the woman in his mind that the smell must have belonged to.

'Smoke.' Was Greyback growled reply, a dark smirk twisting on his lips.

Scabior sighed, how pitiful of the werewolf. 'No,' it was vanilla he could smell. The look on his men faces was priceless, Greyback even took an extra whiff. Almost making Scabior laugh, but the look on Greyback's face told Scabior that he had gotten it after all.  
'A woman.'

* * *

'Hold still, Ron!' Hermione huffed pressing a damp cloth to Ron's face attempting to rub the dirt there. Honestly, how could someone get so dirty? Hermione Granger a young woman with a bush of light brown hair and a pair of owl like golden eyes, was sitting across from Ron, a tall lanky boy with ivory skin and scarlet hair.

Why did he have to be so immature she was just trying to wipe his face after all. She thought maybe he might have sat there still considering the intimate setting. Ronald Weasley was just blind to her advances, she was near giving up. He was a good friend, much like Harry, but Hermione had thought maybe there was more between Ron and herself. Obviously not.

Here she was a slight blush to her face as her fingers gently pulled a damp face across Ron's cheeks. Ron on the other hand was content with pulling his face back and moaning at her. Saying that he was a big boy and if he wanted to have dirt on his face then he could have.  
Ron pulling back from her was like a slap in the face. How more obvious could she be? Maybe she was being just too obvious and Ron thought she was being easy and that's why he didn't want her. Her eyes widened in horror at the thought, not that Ron noticed. Hermione was anything but a slut. She was a bright girl, brightest witch of her age and a virgin. She was no tramp by far. Her and Viktor admittedly kissed, but he was a lot older than her and she refused to do much more than that. Not because of the age difference, no not at all. She liked older men, she just didn't feel like being a fifteen year old sex symbol at the time.

She was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of Harry's voice, she looked up to see him standing arm in arm with Ron. What had he said? She stared at him for a moment trying to recall. When had Ron moved from her as well? Was her mind so fixated on how Ron felt about her that she wasn't even paying attention to the world? She almost cringed, what would people say if they found out Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age was in fact just a eighteen year old with hormones and wants?  
'Hermione, I said me and Ron are going to get food, are you alright?" Harry's voice interrupted her blank stare.  
Oh so that's what he wanted, She gave him a firm nod. She would set up camp for them coming back, but first she ought to put up the enchantments for protecting the camp. At the nod Harry and Ron apparated with a 'pop'. Hermione wasn't really offended being left at the camp, sometimes it was just Harry and her, or Just Ron and herself, the other person would stay and put up wards for their return. The password for those wards was always the same. One that only three of them knew.

Standing Hermione frowns, 'Stupid Ron', she kicked a nearby twig on the forest floor into the fire, 'Why can't he just sweep me off my feet?' The thought made her blush, the idea of Ron taking her in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. well thats never going to happen she thought with a frown.

Thrusting her hand into her pocket she pulled out her wand and focused on the area around the camp. Just as she started to swish and flick, when she was taken a back.

Her golden brown eyes locked onto those of glacier blue, her voice caught in her throat. It was as if his gaze had captured her, turned her into stone itself. Who was this man a walking basilisk? As he leaned in close a smirk on his lips her breath hitched and she leaned back a little, relieved that she could in fact move, she darted her yes around the camp. Surrounded..she was surrounded. Oh no..Ron and Harry. She had to get these snatchers away. But how? She felt the panic rise in her stomach, her mouth going remarkably dry.

Harry needed to find those horcruxes. If he was caught now the whole wizarding world would suffer. Ron..she had to protect him, Merlin knows he can't protect himself. If not for the fear she would have smiled at that thought. She was Gryffindor. She was Brave.  
Her eye fell back on the dare she think it, handsome man in front of her. He was closer now, a hand surprisingly gentle caressing her hair and bringing it to his nose before inhaling. She gulped.

'What's your name beautiful?' He asked with a moan at her scent. It was enough to make Hermione go a deep shade of red from embarrassment, especially as the other snatchers seemed to laugh in response.

'P..Penelope, Clearwater." She cleared her throat before snapping with some much-needed fire. "Half-blood."  
His eyes seemed to shine with excitement as she showed him what fire she had.

'Check it.' He snorted to one of his cronies, before slithering a hand down her arm, encircling his hand around her wand wrist. She immediately jerked away and that only made him grasp tighter.

She had trembled a little at his touch, she told herself it was fear, her mind somewhat told her it was something else, but she had no time to linger on that thought. Flicking her hand as much as she could with his grip she scowled,  
'Stupify' and with a burst of light she watched as those eyes that were once hardened, icy and somewhat suggestive, turned wide in fear and surprise. She smiled at this, He was too busy in his own lewd thoughts to realize she might fight back.

Her victory was short-lived however as a flash of heat spread across her back and fell to the ground eyes shutting closed on the way as the pain spread through her body, she could feel the tears in her eyes.  
How stupid she had been, her own fear and anger from being touched by that man had sent her over the edge, she had attacked him. One his men must have hit her in response, and now harry and Ron were in danger..they could apparate back at any moment, and the snatchers would have them and it would all be her fault for not luring them away.  
She was going to let out a sob as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over but instead she was greeted by blackness, her thoughts lingering on Harry and Ron, and if she had doomed them.

How could she have been so stupid?


	2. Those eyes

Thanks for the reviews and follows, hope you enjoy the story! My chapters may be short but I'll be updating often to make up for it!

Also throwing in a few OC background characters~

* * *

Ouch.

Parting her lips, Hermione let out a soft moan. Her back felt like it was one fire. What kind of spell gave you burns..No she knew the answer, her real question was what kind of person would burn you and then leave those burns unattended too.

She knew the answer to that too. Dreadful, dark and pure evil people.

She wanted to move so badly but she had to be smart now. Her thoughts had flooded back to her, what she had done, how stupid she had been. Ron and Harry, hopefully they were around, on second thoughts hopefully they were far away. She mentally cursed herself, she would never live this down, when asked how she failed Harry and Ron her reply would be 'Oh I, attacked a man for touching me.' And though justified, it seems a might stupid reason to fail your best friends. No, now is the time to listen, her surroundings were quiet, but not silent. There was some snoring going on. So it was night then. Night and she was lying down so a bedroom then? Her ears perking a little, Hermione's breath hitches a little, that snoring was awfully close. Oh Merlin they didn't..while she was asleep? That so disgusting.  
Feeling the familiar bitter tears from earlier re-grace themselves back in her eyes, she pushes that thought aside. She needed to have a look-see at what was going on, maybe just maybe then she could see a opportunity to escape. It was a small hope.

fluttering her eyelids open, Hermione notes the room. It was a stoned room, with walls crawling up to meet a high ceiling. One small window, barred. So it was a prison then? The floor in the dim light seemed cobbled, and in the center of the small-ish circular room was an oval-shaped rug. The only furniture in the room seemed to be a bookcase and a double bed, a bed in which she was in. Much to her horror, not alone.

Hermione startled, who was this? why where they in bed? Was this the ministry? Had they touched her? Oh fuck. Her thoughts were in a whirlpool and she couldn't do anything, she was helpless. No wand, although she had noticed her clothes were all one except her jacket. Surly that was a good sign.

She had to find out who this person was, but she can't help fearing , what would they do to her if she woke them up, and they discovered she was now awake? Her eyes took in the figure laying with its back to her, it was tall and slim, and that was about all she could make out of the body. Great. This dim light was doing nothing to help her, and the fact that they had the covers wrapped up to their neck was making it impossible to note who they were. The hair spilling onto the pillow beside her was dark, but what shade was impossible to tell. Maybe it was that man from earlier, the one she attacked? The man with the eyes..those eyes.

Hermione almost shook herself. What was she thinking? Eyes! He probably abused her and here she was thinking about the bastard's eyes. She was a foolish teenager.

Well what is she supposed to do? Just sit here and play guess who? No that's not what Gryffindors do. That's not what one the golden trio does. That's not what she does.

Painfully pushing against the mattress beneath her she props her self on her elbows and then with as much stealth as she can, manages a look over the figure, holding her breath she put her face forward, so it was hovering over the face of the person.  
She was surprised to say the least. A woman. Well that settled her fear somewhat. Although waking up with a woman only added other strange and worried thoughts. Her golden orbs scan over the face with curiosity. The woman who lay beside her was, mid twenties. Her skin in the dim light appeared to be pale and her lips a deep blood-red. No one Hermione had ever seen before. This woman seemed somewhat gentle even though she had strong features and a square jaw, she was definitely beautiful, at least in Hermione's opinion. Had she been an envious woman she may have been jealous of this woman, but now her curiosity sated she had a new goal.  
investigate the room for possible escape routes.

Well, that was the plan untill eyelids bellow her flashed open revealing eyes as dark and stormy as grey sea staring up at her. Hermione felt her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat. Now what? could she really not catch a break? After everything she's done, everything she's doing, for the greater good. Its one event after another.

'Fuck sake, do you know how creepy it is, watching people sleepin'?' The sound stirred Hermione from her thoughts. The woman's voice was a low sultry Scottish tone.

'I apologize..' Hermione, mumbles her face turning to a blush. Why was she saying sorry? She didn't know this woman, nor trust her. All she knew was that apologizing seemed like the smart thing to do.

The other woman groaned and got up, she was clothed, thankfully. Dipping a slender hand into a waistband the woman produced a pale white wooded wand. With a flick the room's candles light up and the woman turned back to face Hermione. With a better look Hermione realized the woman was very tall and curvy, her hair was also a dark red, not Weasley red. This was a unnatural mahogany bloody red, and it dripped like a wound down her shoulders in long curls.

'Well, I imagine you have questions, huh?' She asked with a smirk.

Hermione nodded, this however was not what she expected. 'Where am I?,Who are you and whats to become of me?" Those were the important ones, also they didn't give many details about herself.

The woman laughed, it was a dry chuckle. 'Well, Penelope, you are at Snatcher's base, I'm Elnis and you are here to wait until the next ministry drop off.' The woman grinned as if that was all she needed to say on the subject.

'I..I'm sorry, but I thought snatchers took witches and wizards to the ministry straight away..' She was unsure why was she was being so nervous, this woman was just so unnerving, plus she'd never seen a female snatcher before.

'Well, deary.' She retorted strolling to a chest at the bottom of the bed, Hermione hadn't noticed before. ' The ministry has become a strict and tiring place, and well honestly this group isn't a fan of going there often, so we wait until there's a handful of people before making drop offs.' Merlin knew how long she had until the next drop off but, time no matter how short was still time to plan. 'Why, you in a hurry to the ministry, love?'

Hermione shook her head at the latter comment, all she knew was she had time. 'Am I the only one you have..am I the only one here?' it was the only way to ask about Harry and Ron without asking.

'Nah we have a guy, he's sleepin' with the guys though.' Oh god, was it one of her boys? The fear must have been evident on her face because that Elnis woman continued, 'Some, blonde guy, mud-blood..any thoughts?'

. Not them. Thank god. They were safe, the snatchers must have assumed her alone. They were safe. Safe.

The woman appeared to still be talking, and Hermione decided for her own safety to listen. '..and so Scruffy thought we should just tie you up with the blond, but Greyback kept leering on you, and that cunt is dangerous at the best of times, if we gave him a toy he might get too excited, and with Scabior unconscious at the time, I decided to take you here."

Of course, this woman didn't care about her. She cared about keeping her pet in control. Did no one have compassion anymore? Still, at least this woman had the brains to keep her away from that monster.

'S-Scabior?' Hermione asked curiously, though she knew to well that this was the man she cursed. She let the Gryffindor pride show a little at the idea of knocking him unconscious.

"Yeah, He wasn't too happy when he woke up,' The woman laughed darkly, and having produced a small key from the chest she headed to the door. 'Which reminds me, I've got breakfast to make and I told Scabior I'd tell him when ye woke up.' And with that the Elnis character unlocked the door and left.

Breakfast? The small window showed a still dark sky..Although those winter mornings where dark, it must be around six am. The woman, seemed nice enough..no nice wasn't the word. She seemed civil and sarcastic. Not a friend. Not someone who ever would be. Although she had saved her from Greyback, even if it was for the wrong reason.

Hermione kicked the bed with frustration. Here she was in pain alone, scared and she had no idea about Harry or Ron. Were they looking for her? She almost smiled the thought. No, they had decided unless its Harry, anyone who leaves or goes missing, can not be searched for. They had too much to do. Deep down though, she hoped they were looking for her.

Burying her face in her sleeves she let out a much-needed sob. 'I'm such an idiot.'

'No no,' a familiar cockney accent rang out in the room, giving Hermione a start, she hadn't even heard the door open. 'Attacking a Snatcher, while several others had their wands pointed at you..that was utter genius, love."

Her eyes looked up to met with a toothy grin and jeering eyes, he was mocking her. She almost growled, how dare he. It was bad enough she was beating herself up, but him. That smug, cocky arse of a man!

Sticking her chin up and pursing her lips, she stated firmly in reply, 'I was provoked.'

To her surprise she was met with laughter, this only infuriated her more. She was trying to be serious.

'Provoked eh?" Scabior started in closer to her grabbing her wrist, without a second thought.

She gasped watching him in his strides and then panicked at the feel of his hands on her, oh god. What was he going to do.

'Get off!' She snapped, that Gryffindor bravery seeping through as she struggled against the firm hold.

'Not so tough without the wand, are you beautiful?' Her smirked cruelly as a callous hand was planted on her hip and the grip on her wrist tightened. 'I think being nice is the least you could do after cursing me, don't you?'

Hermione's eyes widened at the tightening of the grip and when the hand reached her hip, she stopped still completely. She felt many mixed feelings at the touch, the main being fear. Her Gryffindor spirit was failing her.

'I-I..no please, stop don't' The panic in her voice was clear. 'Not that!'

Scabior growled and pushed her backwards onto the bed, his eyes were flashing dangerously, and he looked like he was capable of anything. On hitting the bed She shut her eyes not being able to watch him and what he was going to do.

But nothing happened.

Shaking she peered open her eyes, he was standing there watching her with an amused expression. What was he doing? What was he waiting for? Bringing up a trembling hand to wipe her tears, she asked cautiously. 'What are you doing?'

'Standing.' He looked remarkably calm considering the anger in him moments ago. 'I'm a snatcher, not a rapist, beautiful.'

Hermione's seemed to go still in shock. Had she really been so crazy to jump to that conclusion? Well now she felt sick, especially since he seemed so angry about the accusation. Or was he hurt?

'I'm sorry.' She replied genuinely from her frightened huddle on the bed, again she was angry at herself for apologizing to the people who had every intention of handing her over to the Ministry where she would no doubt be killed..but they were still people.

He watched her for a while from where he was standing, she couldn't make out the expression on his face. Perhaps because it was cold, and almost expressionless. Except for those eyes. The icy orbs of a man who had seen things. Dark things. Eyes so full of emotion, none in particular just pure emotion. They were mesmerizing. Beautiful even. She found herself captivated in them. Those perfect pools that seemed so dark with the anger of her suggestion. Suddenly cooled. Cold. Frozen. She couldn't help wondering if they could ever be gentle. God girl what are you thinking? staring into the eyes of a man who would no doubt gladly sell his own mother for a well filled vault at Gringrotts. Well it's not like she was attracted to him. He just had nice eyes. Eyes she now realised were staring at her. How long had they been like that? Silently staring into each others eyes, searching each other out. It felt intense, as if his eyes were devouring hers, but she couldn't tear away. Instead she stared back and allowed a blush to creep up her face, to which he seemed very amused with.  
Oh no, she was not blushing at a man because he was looking at her? That's ridiculous, she was terrified of him raping her moments ago, begging him not to touch her, and suddenly she was blushing? Must be a fever from the burns. Yep. That's the logical explanation.

'Like I said, beautiful,' He chuckled allowing her to pull her gaze away, 'If I wanted you, I wouldn't need to force it.._If_ I wanted you, as it is, I'm more interested in how much the ministry will pay, Miss Clearwater.'

He savoured her offended and scared and blushing expression before giving her a half-hearted mocking bow and heading out the door. Outside in the stone corridor he grinned to himself.

Playing hard to get has never failed him yet, and this Penelope was clearly interested, scared yes, disgusted maybe, but the way she looked at him was a subtle 'come hither look' if ever he saw it. Perhaps he should make her short time here enjoyable, after all, they would be taking her and the other kid to the ministry in a week.


End file.
